The present invention relates to a new and distinct Dahlia plant botanically known as Dahlia variabilis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dapared’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, on Jun. 1, 2000. The objective of the breeding program was the development of freely flowering Dahlia cultivars with large flowers and a compact, and upright growth habit.
The male parent of the new cultivar was the commercially available cultivar Connie, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,768. ‘Connie’ is characterized by its red-colored ray florets and compact, upright growth habit. The female parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary breeding selection designated ‘3323’, not patented. ‘3323’ is characterized by its red-colored ray florets, dark green-colored foliage, and compact growth habit. Seed from the above stated cross-pollination was germinated and grown to maturity. One plant within the progeny was discovered and selected by the inventor on Aug. 1, 2001 at Rijsenhout, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since August 2001 at Rijsenhout, Netherlands and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.